When You Play The World Backwards
by jayseeo
Summary: When siblings Haley &Lucas James move into their new house in Tree Hill, they must overcome the obstacles that face them; starting in a new school, meeting new friends, and dating new people. When everything else fails, will you still have family?
1. Prologue

**Prologue:**

He frowned at me, "I didn't mean it."

My voice was filled with tears, "You hurt me so bad," I tried to blink away the tears but they just kept spilling out, "You can't take it back!"

He took hold of my arms tightly, trying to hug me but I pushed him away, "Haley, just listen to me!"

"I think you should go."

We both turned around, he dropped his hands immediately. Lucas stood there with a stern look on his face.

"Right now," Lucas pushed again.

He ignored Lucas, looking at me again, "Haley, please…"

"Get out of my house, right now."

He looked me in my eyes again.

"Just leave, please…" I begged through my tear streaked face and turned my back to him.

He faced Lucas again and walked out briskly. A few seconds later we heard the door slam shut. My breathing hitched in my throat as Lucas came to me.

"Hales," Lucas gathered me in his arms, "I'm so sorry. I should've come up sooner."

I cried into his chest as he rubbed my back soothingly, "He cheated on me Lucas; why didn't I know!?"

"He's an idiot Hales, he doesn't deserve someone like you," He pushed me to sit on the couch, "You should really put your feet up."

I shook my head and sat down, "What am I going to do?"

Lucas sat beside me, put his arm around me and squeezed my shoulder, "We're moving soon, so we don't have to see him. You have me, you have our family. It's my duty as a big brother to look out for you; I'll always be there for you."

I rubbed my face, taking a deep breath, "God, everything is just so messed up. I'm 16 and I'm going to have a baby in less than a month."

"We're moving in two," Lucas tried to sooth me, kissing my temple, "Mom and Dad are going to be there to help us set up before they leave again, but I'll be there for you every step of the way; we'll take care of the baby. It'll be hard, but we'll make it."

-------

_A/N: Hey, so this isn't my first post on here, but it is my first story. I've done a one-shot; but i'm gonna try to do an actual story. so read it &review please!_


	2. Paint

Chapter One:

"Lucas!" I called into the house. After not getting a response I tried again, "Lucas James!"

I was about to turn around and go out the door to find him when he startled me, "Yes, Haley James?"

"Oh, God you scared me," My hand flew to my chest, "Do you know where Cobi's boxes are? I want to start on her room. Even her crib would do."

"Some of them are in your room, some are still in the truck," Lucas shrugged, "We just go here an hour ago Hales. Calm down. Besides her basinet is in my room, since she still isn't in her own room yet and-"

"Yes, but she needs to sleep. I have to start unpacking and getting her room set up so mom can help with the kitchen and her own room."

He walked over to me and hugged me, knowing I was stressed, "Haley, calm down. You're stressed about going back to school and the new baby and moving, I get that. But honestly, you're going to go prematurely grey. I already took her from mom and she's asleep in my room. I have the monitor on her, and the receiver in my pocket. I'll do Cobi's room, you go do your own."

I sighed, hugging him back, "I love you Lucas, you know that?" I laughed and he nodded laughing too. "Thank you."

"Anything for you little sis," He pulled away and laughed.

"You're only older by two minutes, so shush," I poked him in the stomach.

"Oh, after you finish your room, want to go to the hardware store to get the paint? I forgot to get it on our way here," He started walking away

"Yeah, sure."

I started towards the hardware store, knowing where it was since we passed it on our way to the house. I turned into the parking lot and into an empty space, putting the car into park and turned the engine off. As I got out, I locked it and enjoyed the summer air. School will be starting in about two weeks and I've almost lost all the baby weight. Seven more pounds and I'll be back to the weight before Jacobi Elizabeth.

"Good afternoon," The dark-haired cashier smiled at me.

I smiled back and nervously laughed, "Hi, I'm new here and I don't know where anything is. Where is the paint?"

He showed me a toothy grin, "Let me show you." He hoisted himself up on the counter, swung his legs around and landed beside me in just a few seconds.

As we walked to the paint aisle, he kept up a casual conversation, "So new, huh? How old are you?"

"I'm 16," I smiled a little at his confidence, "You?"

"Same, going to be a junior this coming year," He grinned at me.

"Same," I nodded, looking at the shelves of paint.

"Well, since there's only one school in Tree Hill, maybe I'll have a class with you."

"Yeah, maybe," I nodded again, glancing at him. "Colors?"

He pulled out the samples from his back pocket and handed me them, "How many cans are you getting?"

"I don't know. We're just doing bedrooms. Four, actually. They're… they're fair size, I mean, uh. I don't know what you think fair size means because I've seen the houses in town and they're basically mansions, but I don't know," I went to say some more, but the amused look on his face made me realize I was rambling, "Sorry. I ramble sometimes."

"Yeah, I understand what you mean. I would get eight cans," He nodded, "That would be enough, two per room."

I nodded looking at the paint samples. I named the ones I already knew, "Okay, so two in the deep ocean blue. Two in the chocolate brown," I looked at the ones for Jacobi, choosing a soft bright green so it matched the mahogany bed set and I chose the off white-cream color for my room since my comforter was white, silver and gold.

The cashier took a cart, grabbed the eight cans of paint and headed to the coloring table. He started to mix the colour and while it shook in the machine, turned to me, "So, what's your name?"

"Haley," I smiled.

"Well Haley, you have a nice name," He smirked at me and turned back to the machine after it beeped.

"Thanks," I smirked back and crossed my arms under my chest, feeling the material of the baby-doll dress I was wearing, "And yours?"

He put the next can into the machine; He already had 3 done. He turned back to me, folding his arms on the counter in front of me, "Na-"

"Nathan Scott!" We both looked towards the pissed-off sound of a girls voice, "Where the hell are you, Nathan!"

I turned back and gave him a questioning look, seeing him shake his head and placed his forehead on his forearms.

"Back here," He called back, not raising his head from his forearms. He sighed and finally raised his head once the machine beeped again, "Ignore her when she comes back here."

"What do you-" I got cut off.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" This girl accused him, "I was in the next room, Nathan! Do you know how embarrassing that is?!"

"No Peyton, how embarrassing is it?" Nathan sighed and turned back to us when he finished the next can, "Almost embarrassing as hooking up with your boyfriend's best friend?"

"Uh, may-" I was about to say something until she cut me off again.

Nathan's eyes flashed to mine as she continued to yell at him, "Yeah after you hooked up with your ex-girlfriend at the bonfire! And now you decide to do body shots with my best friend at the party that I threw for you, when your girlfriend is in the next damn room!" This Peyton girl shook her head, "I don't think so! We're done!"

"We're done as in I'll call you tonight? Or we're done as in I'll see you next week?"

"Or how about we're done as in don't talk to me!" She looked so angry at him as she turned around, but saw me and her expression changed, "Oh hi, I'm Peyton."

"Haley…" My look was so confused.

"Sorry you had to see that," She shrugged and held out her hand, I reluctantly took it, "You're pretty, so don't hang out with this loser," She moved her head slightly at Nathan switching the cans.

Peyton was gone before I could say anything else.

"I'm sorry you had to see that," Nathan looked at me, "This happens about once a week. It's not a healthy relationship, I know. But what else is there to do in this small town?" He laughed.

I shrugged and shifted my weight nervously. Within five more minutes, he was done and put them in a cart for me.

"That'll be $30.75," Nathan smiled at me.

I gave him the money and pushed the cart out the door mumbling thanks.

"Maybe I'll see you around soon," He called out

I nodded back to him.

This is definitely a new town.


	3. Filler

Chapter Two:

"Beautiful girl," I heard my brother say in a hushed voice as I walked into the house with two paint cans, "Oh look, there's Momma," Lucas pointed at me and moved his body for Cobi to see me, "Hello Momma," Lucas greeted me and then laughed.

"Hello Uncle and my gorgeous baby," I smiled, dropping the paint cans by the carpeted stairs to the second level, "There's more cans out in the trunk; get them for me?" I smiled sweetly at him.

"Sure thing," He nodded and let me take Jacobi from his arms.

"Hello gorgeous," I said sweetly to my daughter and kissed her brown-haired head, then ventured my way into the living room. "How was your time with Uncle Lucas, baby?" I cooed her with words.

Jacobi just looked at me and smiled. I sat down and put my feet up on the coffee table, placing Cobi on my thighs and holding her sides, "Momma missed you beautiful, yes I did!" I leaned forward and kissed her forehead.

"She missed you too," My mom smiled as she came in from the kitchen, "You should've seen Lucas trying to calm her down when she woke up and noticed you weren't here."

"Lucas is good with her, though." I smiled, "He has been for the past 10 weeks."

My mom nodded, "So listen…"

_They're leaving again,_ I thought.

I sighed, "I know."

"I'm sorry honey. We have a flight in three hours and this meeting we cannot miss," She frowned.

"It's fine," I shrugged, looking down at Jacobi who was staring up at me, "How long this time?" I grabbed her hands are started moving them around; she enjoyed that.

"A month or two; no longer than three, I promise."

"What am I going to do with Jacobi while Lucas and I are at school?" I suddenly realized; I haven't found the daycare center yet.

"I already called the daycare, Hales. We just have to swing by within the next week and meet up with them," Lucas said, coming into the living room and sitting on the black leather couch beside me. "I've got everything covered; next Wednesday is our registration for high school, and then we start on the Monday following."

"See, Lucas has everything covered," Mom said nodding, "We're sorry we can't stay longer."

My father came in and gave us all a hug goodbye, "We'll call you when we land."

*

I looked over to Jacobi sleeping next to me on my bed; her chest fell up and down rhythmically. I grabbed my cell phone and looked at the missed alerts. Fourteen missed calls from Jacobi's father. I thought about calling him back, quickly thinking through the pros and cons of calling him.

I was about to press the little green phone on the left side when I was interrupted.

"Don't call him Hales," Lucas leaned against my doorframe. His face looked exhausted and stressed, "Nothing good will come from it."

I shook my head, "I wasn't going to."

Luke rolled his eyes and came into my room, dropping the subject. I sat up, grabbing an elastic from my bedside table and threw my hair into a messy bun, feeling the hair hit my shoulders. I sat Indian style on my bed as Lucas climbed on, careful not to wake the baby.

"How did you get my jersey?" Luke questioned once he was lying down on his side along the foot of my bed, "I haven't even unpacked that stuff yet."

"I had it in one of my suitcases. I was too lazy to get out my real pajamas, so I'm wearing this," I laughed, motioning to my soccer shorts and his basketball jersey. "I'll give it back once I do our laundry."

"I was just curious," He shrugged and looked at Jacobi, "She looks so much like you; it's kind of creepy," Lucas laughed.

"I can see some things," I shrugged. "So when do you want to start painting?"

Lucas shrugged, fixing the blanket around Cobi, "Doesn't matter to me. We can start on the weekend. That gives us time to get everything ready and to prep for it. Did you find the hardware store, okay?"

"Yeah, it was fine," I smiled thinking about Nathan and then thought about that girl, "This town is definitely different then home."

Lucas looked at me questioningly, "What happened?"

"I don't know," I shrugged again, stroking Cobi's hair, "I was talking to the cashier and I found out he's going to our school and he's in our grade; so that was pretty cool. But then this girl came in, who I guess was his girlfriend and started yelling at him and then broke up with him, in a middle of a store. Like, there wasn't anyone in it except for us three, but still…" I shook my head, looking at Lucas again, "It's just different."

"Yeah, I'd say…" Lucas mirrored my expression, "What was the girl saying?"

"I think she said something about cheating on her or something?" I thought back to the encounter, "Which I could probably believe because he was flirting with me."

Lucas sighed, putting his head on his bicep, "Haley…"

"It was nothing Lucas," I rolled my eyes, "Innocent really," I reassured him.

"You're a-" I cut him off.

"A mother now," I mocked him, "I think I know that. Don't think I'm not aware of the 15 hours of labor I had with her to remind me of that fact," I laughed.

"I just don't want you to get hurt," Lucas said softly, closing his eyes; a few minutes of comfortable silence later, he started snoring.

I shook my head smiling, throwing a blanket over him and tucking his head over a pillow. After getting up and shutting off the light, I crawled next to my baby and my brother and fell asleep.

----

A/N: Hey guys, sorry for the long wait! but thanks for my reviewers. i'm in the middle of writing the third chapter. &i hope you guys like it. much more stuff happens in the 3rd one; because this one was just a filler for the next few chapters. i'm also starting on a new story; so some chapter might be shorter or a longer wait on the posts. thanks for reading, :) REVIEWWWW


	4. First Day Of School

Chapter Three

"Okay baby, I love you so much," I kissed Cobi's hair and passing my sleeping daughter to the nurse working at the daycare for the babies.

I sighed as I left the room, making a frowning face at Lucas waiting in the car.

"Hales, she'll be fine; you'll see her at four o'clock," He shook his head laughing at me as I got in; "It's not the end of the world."

I did up my seatbelt, "But this is the first time I'm leaving her with someone other than family."

"She'll be fine."

**

"What class do you have first?" I asked my brother while we found our lockers and placed our things in that we didn't need for the first two periods.

"I have…" Lucas piled his binders in his locker and pulled out a piece of paper from his back pocket, "Uh… Chemistry with Vernon and then 11 Fitness with Carter; you?"

"AP Bio with Fleming and then I have a meeting with the guidance counselor for trying to get a job at the tutoring center."

"Well, that's good I guess," Lucas nodded while the warning bell rang, "I'll meet up with you at lunch?"

I nodded, and gave him a hug. He kissed my forehead and wished me good luck with my morning classes. Lucas walked away while I closed my locker after grabbing my binder and shoulder bag.

I started towards room 208 down the science hall. I started walking up the steps and tripped over my Indian style flats and my knee hit the next stair. I made an 'oof' sound and heard people laughing at me. Feeling completely mortified with myself, I dropped my head, feeling the warm blood crawl up my neck and onto my cheeks; I went to grab my binder that had fallen out of my hands and onto the top step when I saw another hand.

"Seems like you're getting a lot of attention already," The voice said and then laughed.

"Yeah, but not the good kind," I retorted and then stood up, glancing at the tall brown-haired boy from the hardware store.

He smiled sweetly and gave my binder back, "Haley, right?"

"Yeah, thanks," I took my binder and started walking down the hall.

I heard footsteps behind me, trying to catch up, "It's good to see you again."

"Yeah," I said again, walking a bit faster, trying to get away from the drama boy and also because the bell would ring soon.

"What class do you have right now?" He was still trying to make conversation.

"AP Bio," I mumbled after reaching room 208, "Oh, here it is," I smirked at him, "Guess I'll see you later."

"Yeah, sooner rather than later," He suggested, opening the door for me.

I gave him a confused look and muttered thanks after walking in and taking a seat near the back near the window. I sat down, putting the strap to my bag over the back of the chair and my binder on the desk. I fixed my light blue jean skirt after I crossed my legs and then looked up to see the guy still there, talking to the teacher.

Mr. Fleming got up from his place on the desk after hearing the bell ring, "Okay, everybody sit down," He looked at the hardware store guy; I could not for the life of me remember his name.

The guy then walked down the aisle and took the seat right behind me, "I told you it'd be sooner."

I awkwardly smiled, "Yeah…"

"Alright, so as some of you may know, I'm Mr. Fleming," He smirked, running a hand through his messily gelled brown hair, obviously knowing he was attractive, "I like long walks on the beach, romantic candle lit dinners, and slicing open dead frogs," People in the class laughed, "And I'll be your AP Biology teacher this semester," His smirk grew into a huge grin.

Mr. Fleming went into his back room to retrieve the science books we'll be using for this unit and the talking began. People threw me looks and eyebrow raises.

"Don't worry about it," I heard from behind me, making me turn to look at him, "You're the shiny new ball in the daycare-" My thoughts went to Jacobi, making my face fall slightly, "It'll pass."

"Hopefully…" I muttered, turning back to my desk, seeing Mr. Fleming come back into the room.

I heard a squeak from the desk behind me, like he was leaning over it, "By the way, I like your shirt; blue really suits you."

It was just a plain blue baby doll; one of the maternity shirts I got when I was a few months pregnant with Jacobi, "Thanks."

"Okay, okay kiddies," Mr. Fleming hushed us, carrying out two office boxes filled with the text-books. He placed them on his desk, then took stacks 5 and placed it at the front of the row near the door, "Take one and pass them back."

After first period was over, I left the classroom and started heading down the hallway. I could hear the overly-loud voices of the people escaping from class, venturing to their next class. I fixed my binder so it sat between my forearm and hip, using my other hand to dig through my bag looking for my slip to give to the receptionist.

"Hey," I heard someone yelling behind me, "Haley… wait!"

I raised my eyebrows in confusion as I turned around, seeing who was calling my name. It was of course Nathan, learning his name in the class.

"Yes, Nathan?" I sighed turning back around once he caught up.

"What class do you have now?" He questioned, "Maybe if we have this one together, we can walk?"

"I didn't schedule one for this period," I shrugged, "I have an appointment with…" I looked at the name on the slip, "Ms. Crosiers."

"Oh, okay…" He looked ahead of us, "I guess I'll see you la-"

"Sexy Nathan," I heard someone shout from behind us.

I glanced back seeing a brown haired girl, whom caused a smile on Nathan's face.

"Brooke," Nathan smiled at the girl who was about three inches taller than me.

They gave each other a hug and asked about one another. I was about to walk away when Brooke started talking, "Oh, where are my manners! I'm Brooke Davis," She held out her hand, "Cheerleading captain, student body president, and I just made my own clothing label; clothes over bros."

I shook her hand, smiling, "I'm-"

"Haley James to the guidance office," The PA system interrupted, "Haley James, guidance office."

I laughed and pointed to myself, "Haley… I should go."

"Oh, you're Haley," Brooke grinned at Nathan and then looked at me, "You're new here, right?"

"Yeah," I said, nodding and looked at the time. The bell just rang.

"Well it was nice meeting you, Nathan and I have Math now and you have to go to the GO."

I nodded and started walking away.

"You didn't tell me she was so hot!" I heard Brooke whisper loudly, "God damn Nate!"

I heard them both laugh.

**

I walked with my brother into my last period of the day- room 138 AP English; my only class with my brother. He put his arm around my shoulders giving me a tight squeeze, kissing my temple as we walked to sit at a table beside the window. We sat down and started talking.

"How are you holding up?" Lucas asked, referring to being away from Jacobi so long.

"I have a confession," I blushed and smiled, looking out the window.

"You called the daycare, didn't you?" Lucas laughed.

I nodded, "How'd you know? You weren't even with me at lunch!"

"I have a confession…" Lucas mimicked me, resting his jaw bone on his hand, "I was there when you called at lunch."

"No, you weren't…" He wasn't with me when I called; I couldn't find him- "Oh my God! You totally went to check up on her! That's worse than calling… why didn't I think of that," I thought.

Lucas laughed lightly, "I had the keys anyway."

I shook my head and rolled my eyes, "You missed her too!"

"I always miss her," Lucas laughed and I looked at the door.

"He's in this class too!?" I shook my head in disbelief, "I only get away from him for one period of the day!?"

"Who?" Lucas asked, looking at the door to the four guys that just walked in.

"Nathan," I lowered my voice, "The guy at the hardware store; he won't leave me alone. Every class I have with him he talks to me."

Lucas tried to see the guy I was looking at, "I don't know who you're seeing…?"

"The tall guy, brown hair," I stated matter-of-factly, "Muscley…"

"Oh, the one in the black jersey?"

I nodded, looking at Lucas when he looked at me. I then noticed Nathan found out I was in his class. Instead of desks, we had tables, and the one behind us was taken by one nerdy boy with overly huge glasses and a serious case of acne. Nathan's eyes scanned the room, noticing there were only two spots left, the one behind me or the one right in front of the teacher's desk. He decided on the one behind me.

I sighed dramatically, "Why must he be in AP?"

"Maybe he's smart?" Lucas stated the obvious.

"Doubtful," I scoffed, "He asked me what an organism was."

Lucas snorted, "Okay, I take my previous statement back."

"Yeah," I muttered.

"Awe," Lucas gave me a baby-face, "Is Haley not a happy smarty-pants? Does she need a hug? I think Haley the smarty-pants needs a hug!"

"No-" I put my hands up but Lucas hugged me anyway, and then squeezed tightly.

Nathan sat down and looked questioningly at the sight before him, "Hey Haley…"

Lucas squeezed one more time, let go and turned to the front of the classroom.

"Hi Nathan," I smiled tightly at him, "Another class…"

"Yeah, it's sweet, isn't it?" Nathan's face lit up, "We can walk together."

Lucas looked at me out of the corner of his eye and smirked. I stared at him, "Yeah… great…"

"So who's this?" Nathan said quietly, trying not to offend my brother, "You didn't tell me you knew more people…?"

"No, this is my brother."

Lucas turned around and looked at Nathan, questioning him with his eyes, "What's up?"

Nathan shifted slightly, probably feeling uncomfortable, "Hey… you guys twins?" We both nodded. Nathan nodded his head slowly, "That's pretty cool."

"I guess," Lucas and I both said at the same time.

"Hello beautiful children!" We heard at the front of the class, Lucas and I turned around, "I'm your teacher, Ms. Gully!" Everybody said 'hello' back to her and she continued talking, "This semester will be wonderful! We will be exploring Shakespearean language as well as his play 'Romeo and Juliet'! We'll be studying different kinds of poems, stories, and as a culminating; we will be pairing up, making a script with the chosen topic and once you're reading, you'll be acting it out to the class!" Ms. Gully clapped her hands together, overly excited about the upcoming semester's work.


	5. Groceries

**Chapter Four**

Lucas and I headed to our lockers, chatting about nothing. I knew Nathan was behind me but I didn't want to talk to him, I just wanted to get my baby.

"Haley!" Nathan called my name again, finally reaching up to us, "I've been calling you since we left English!"

"Um, I'm going to go start the car," Lucas looked uncomfortable, closing his locker, "I'll meet you out front, okay?"

I nodded, watching him walk away. I then turned to Nathan, "Look, Nathan…"

I trailed off, shaking my head slowly. I knew what he was going to ask, "I was wondering Haley," He smiled a bit, looking nervous, "If maybe… I don't know… Maybe you would like to go to dinner with me, on Friday night?"

I looked at him, "Nathan…" His face turned to confusion, "Lucas is waiting for me. I have to go…" I closed my locker, after getting my science textbook out. I turned around and started walking, but looked over my shoulder to Nathan.

"You didn't say no!" Nathan grinned and pointed to me.

I smirked, rolling my eyes, "I'll see you tomorrow, Nathan."

_******_

Lucas and I got Jacobi from the daycare and headed home.

"Oh, shoot!" Lucas said, slapping the steering wheel, "We need to go to the grocery store; we need milk and stuff. I can just drop you off at home and come back after?"

"No it's okay, just let me change Cobi and we'll come in with you. I need to get her some formula and I want to get the good cereal!" I laughed while Lucas turned into the parking lot.

I changed Cobi's diaper and put her in a new pink, yellow and green sleeper. Sprawled across the front of it said 'mommy's little monster'. Lucas went to get a cart and I placed my baby back into her car-seat, putting a blanket over the front of it and got out of the way so Lucas can place it on the front of the cart.

I kept pace with Lucas as we headed into the supermarket. I grabbed a small basket and glanced at Lucas, "Okay, I'll come find you in a minute. I'm going to go get the formula; you okay with her?"

Lucas made a 'psht' sound, "I think I can manage, Hales."

I headed to the baby aisle; after getting the right kind for Cobi, I began looking at the clothes, knowing that Jacobi would need fall and winter clothes. I shifted through the sweaters and sleepers, grabbing a pink sweater that said 'cutie' on the front and a couple of fleece sleepers for the night time. I placed them in the basket and went to the cereal aisle. I grabbed some corn pops for me and some frosted flakes for Lucas, and went to go find them.

After trying to find them for 5 minutes, I finally found them in the junk food section with Lucas talking to Jacobi about the differences between no name and name-brand. I laughed and walked up to them.

"No name is cheaper, but name-brand tastes better," He looked between two bags of chocolate chips and then to Jacobi, "What do you think?"

"Get the no name," I laughed at him, "It's just chocolate chips."

"Yeah, but I want really good chocolate chip cookies!" Lucas threw the no name chips in the back of the cart.

"Then we'll go to the bakery and get some?" I pointed out the bakery sign at the back of the store, "It's that simple."

After getting oatmeal raisin cookies from the bakery and the rest of the stuff on the list Lucas made this morning, we headed to the check-out. As we started piling stuff on the conveyer belt, I noticed the cashier looked very familiar.

"Hey, I know you!" The curly blonde said smiling at me, "You were the girl in the hardware store that day!"

"Yeah," I nodded, smiling back at her, "Haley."

"That's right! I'm Peyton," She started swiping things, "Sorry you had to see that."

I shrugged, "This is Lucas," I pointed to my brother who was pushing the cart through to collect things at the end, "He's my brother."

Peyton nodded, looking at the car seat and the baby inside, "And who is this cutie!" Peyton leaned over to get a better look.

"That's Jacobi," I nodded, not giving anymore information that wasn't necessary at the given time.

"She's gorgeous," Peyton started swiping more of the items and glancing at me, "Is she yours?"

I hesitated, then finally deciding to tell her, "Yeah. She's all mine."

"You make cute babies, girl," Peyton nodded, pressing total on the register.

"We'll take 5 bags too, please?" Lucas chimed in looking at the items near him, then started piling the groceries into the bags that Peyton gave him.

I gave Peyton the money after she told me the total. I smiled nervously at her and started walking towards Lucas, who had the bags in the cart, ready for me to walk out with him. I turned back around to face Peyton again.

"Uh, Peyton?" I looked at her with my brows furrowed, "Could you… not say anything?" I continued after she gave me a confused look, "I mean about Jacobi; I'm not ready for the whole town to know yet."

Peyton made an 'o' shape with her lips, then gave me a sincere smile, "Of course; your secret is safe with me."

"Thank you," I smiled at her, and then turned to walk out with my brother.

Once we were out of the store and walking to the car, he glanced at me, "Do you really think she's going to keep that a secret? I bet that this is the best piece of gossip she heard all year."

I shrugged, "She seems to have her own drama; hopefully she doesn't put mine with hers."

Lucas shrugged back to me, "Hopefully not."

I nodded; grabbing Cobi's car seat once we reached the car and snapped it into the holder in the back, then helped Lucas to put the groceries in the trunk. After he put the cart back, got back in the car, we were on the way back to our house for our annual Monday Movie Night.

**_--_**

**_A/N: Hey guys, i know i haven't updated in a bit; but here is chapter four! i think the next chapter will be more drama filled. sorry it's been kinda boring! :( but i love your reviews so tell me what you think should happen!! :D  
ouhhh, and btw; i have another story in the twilight section, so if you can; go check it out pleasseee! :D just go back to home - books - twilight - sweetest sin! yyaayy; haha. just check it out pleasee. thanks alot. love you all! 3 _**


	6. Bad Day?

**Chapter Five**

I looked at the mirror, turning sideways to see what my problem area looked like in the reflection. I was wearing a pair of light blue jeans and a light yellow fitted t-shirt. I flipped my head over, piling all my hair into one of my hands and throwing an elastic around it, coming back up.

"You look fine, Hales," Lucas laughed, "Stop looking at yourself."

"You didn't have a baby two months ago," I reasoned, giving him a look, "The last seven pounds just don't want to come off!" I pouted, grabbing the pudge hanging over the side of my jeans, "These jeans fit me when I was two months pregnant, why won't they fit me now!?"

"Haley, are you serious?" Lucas shook his head, I sensed humor behind his question, "You look beautiful; I wouldn't say that if it weren't true. You gained over forty pounds with Jacobi," Lucas smirked, "I don't think I've seen you that chubby since grade six," I glared at him, about to defend myself, "Ah, ah, ah," He held up a finger, "It wasn't baby fat; you know that. If you lost it then, you can lose it then. It might take longer, or you can actually blame it on the baby fat." Lucas laughed. He can be such an asshole sometimes, "But don't stress over your body; its school time now, big momma. You got fifteen minutes."

I glared at him, "Get out of my room. I don't want to see your face right now."

"So touchy," Lucas smirked again, leaving my room, "Be sure to get Cobi's diaper bag this time, don't want a repeat of what happened Wednesday, do we?"

I rolled my eyes. Why can he be so good to me, then turn around and call me fat? Today is going to be a bad day, I can tell so far. I pulled my pre-Jacobi pants off, and got another pair, two sizes up. I sighed as I yanked them on, throwing my school bag next to Jacobi's bag near my door. My daughter was playing with her toes that I haven't covered yet when I opened her clothes drawer.

"What should you wear today, baby?" I cooed to her, smiling.

I got some pink pants for her and a white onesie t-shirt that had piglet on it. After changing her diaper and getting her ready, I picked her up and headed downstairs with the bags over one shoulder and Jacobi on the opposite hip. I put the bags where Lucas put his and headed into the living room, slipping Jacobi into her jolly-jumper and getting her the bottle Lucas had warmed her up from the counter, returning in less than two seconds.

I sighed as I squeezed the air out of the small bag of milk and placed Cobi into my lap after sitting down and placed the nipple into her mouth. I got my comfortable, turning sideways on the couch, resting her on my elevated thighs so we were facing eachother. I looked at her with a smile on my face. After taking about 2oz. she moved her head back to get the bottle out of her, so I gladly moved it for her.

"Give Momma a big smile, baby girl!" I smiled big, showing her, "Come on, Cobi!"

She giggled and showed me a big gummy smile at the faces I was making at her. I kissed her forehead repeatedly and got up from the couch, putting her on my hip and placing the bottle back into her mouth.

"Hales! We have to go!" Lucas called from the outside, "I've got the bags!"

I walked into the hallway, placing Jacobi into her car seat and heading out to the garage, "She's not done eating yet, so I'll sit in the back with her."

Lucas merely nodded, taking the car seat from me and clicking it into the holder while I got in from the other side.

**_**_**

After getting Jacobi to daycare, we headed to school, complete silence all the way; until Lucas decided to break it.

"Are we going out to dinner tonight?" He glanced over at me as I stared at the road.

I shrugged, and mumbled an 'I don't know'.

"C'mon, Hales. I'm sorry," Lucas said with a sigh, "I didn't mean to upset you. I was only teasing. Plus its Friday, we always go out to dinner with Jacobi on Fridays."

"I don't want to go out tonight," I shrugged again, "Not in the mood."

"We can order in? Get some movies?" If Lucas wasn't persistent, I wouldn't know who he was.

I shrugged as we pulled up to the school, "If you want."

I reached over the back of the seat to get my bag as Lucas parked away from the school. He turned off the ignition and I opened my door after taking off my seatbelt and got out, Lucas was right behind me.

"Haley!" He called out, "I'm sorry! Don't be like this all day!"

I shrugged again, turning around, "You know I'm sensitive about my weight, and you always pick on me for it! You weren't the skinniest kid ever, either! So I don't know why you have to say stuff like this!"

"I didn't mean it!" His face turned soft after the he said that, "Oh… Hales, I'm sorry I said that."

I shook my head, "Everyone who has said that to me, lied Lucas and you know that. Don't ever say that again."

I turned back around, seeing Nathan right at the doors staring at me. I stalked towards the doors as Lucas kept pace with me, muttering 'I'm sorrys' the entire time. As we reached the front door, Nathan held out a flower to me and I stopped dead.

"So can you say a yes, yet?" Nathan smiled at me, "Please?"

I've been trying to avoid this all week, changing the subject or shrugging whenever he asked for my answer yet to the date he asked me to earlier this week.

"Nathan… I don't know," I shook my head, taking the flower he pushed at me again, "Thank you."

Nathan looked at the awkwardness between my brother and I. Lucas looked at me as I smiled at the flower softly.

"Go, Hales. I'll take care of her tonight," Lucas whispered to me so Nathan wouldn't hear.

Nathan looked questioningly at me, "So…?"

"Will you stop bugging me?" I smirked at him.

Lucas squeezed my shoulder, walking in the doors to give us a little privacy.

Nathan laughed nervously, "If you say yes."

I sighed dramatically, "Fine, I guess I have to!"

Nathan grinned victoriously, "Okay, good! I'll swing by your house at six tonight, sound good? And dress casual."

I nodded as we headed into the school. Maybe today wasn't going to turn out so bad after all, "Sounds good."

******

As I got ready, Lucas fed Jacobi. I decided on a pair of loose fitting jean capris that were tattered and torn in the front which looked very beach-clothes. I slipped on those and a white form-fitted t-shirt. I grabbed a random sweater and my tan sling-purse and headed downstairs after my make-up and everything was done.

"You look nice," Lucas smiled at me, patting Jacobi's back so she would burp.

"And you look shirtless?" I raised an eyebrow, "You just got changed, did you not?"

"This little monster," Nodding his head to Cobi how was pressed up against Luke's front, head resting on his shoulder, "Hit her bottle and it opened and spilt on the front of me."

I laughed lightly, "You know formula stains; you aren't going to get that out."

Lucas shrugged, "Oh well. Are you all ready? He's going to be here soon."

I nodded, putting my stuff by the front door then walking back into the kitchen to grab a bottle of water and taking a sip, "Yeah. Thanks Lucas."

I stopped patting her back when the doorbell rang. I gave Lucas and Jacobi a kiss, and walking to the front of the house, "Oh and Luke?"

"Huh?" Lucas stopped walking and turned into the living room, looking at me.

"You're supposed to burp her, not put her to sleep." Lucas made a face at me, pulling her away from his chest and sighed at the sleeping baby in his arms, "Okay, love you both."

I pulled open the door to see Nathan in a simple black t-shirt and casual dark jeans, "You look nice."

I smiled at him and replied, "You too." I grabbed my stuff and we were out the door.

We walked off the porch and I looked around, "What, no car?"

"It's nice out," Nathan flashed me his lop-sided grin, "I thought we could walk? It's not that far, I promise."

I nodded and smiled back at him, "Okay."

--

_**A/N: Hey!! so thanks to the reviews from last chapter! please review again! once again, tell me what you want to happen! &ohhhh, maybe it might happen! :O lol, &once again..(again...?) thanks for everything guys! i'll probably be updating again soon! if you're lucky, maybe tonight or early tomorrow! :) (L)**_


	7. Date

**Chapter Six**

"So this is it?" I asked, looking around at the restaurant at the beach.

Nathan nodded, smiling nervously at me. It was getting dark out and the restaurant looked somewhat empty; only a few couples here and there. The tables and chairs were placed on the sand with candles as centerpieces and candles placed to light up the ground they walked on. The sun was setting and it was just beautiful.

"I thought you'd appreciate it," Nathan stated as he led me down the stairs and on the beach.

"It's beautiful, Nathan," I said softly, "Do they always do this? Like, the candles and everything?" He shrugged, just leaving it like that. Good thing I wore flip-flops, "How did you know about this?"

"I used to come here a lot when I was little," Nathan smiled at me, "And my mom owns the place." He laughed at my expression, "My parents are divorced, and my dad gets a high paycheck. They used to own it together, but besides me, this is the only thing she got out of it."

"I'm sorry," I glanced up at him as we walked up to the podium.

Nathan shrugged, "Table for Scott," He smiled at the waitress who led us to the table.

"My dad isn't a really good guy. So it's better than seeing my mom sad all the time." I nodded as the waitress gave us our menus and introduced herself. Nathan smiled at me, while I started reading over the dishes, "What are you thinking of having?"

"What are you having?" I replied.

"Probably a burger; they make the best ones here," Nathan closed his menu and placed it off to the side.

"Okay, I know what I'm having," I smiled while Nathan cocked an eyebrow, silently asking what I chose, "Mac 'n Cheese."

Nathan looked amused, "Mac 'n Cheese? Are you serious?"

"It's a gift from the God's, so shush," I laughed.

Nathan laughed, "Yeah, if you're a five year old."

"Shut up," I laughed, looking at the waitress who came to take our orders.

We fell into a comfortable silence as we waited for our food to come. Nathan's eyes lingered on my face as I looked out at the water crashing against the shore.

"It's beautiful," I turned back to see Nathan smiling softly at me, "Thanks for taking me here."

"Anytime," Nathan replied, "So where did you used to live?"

I bit my lip, "A place very different from here. It's so small; everybody knows everybody and their business."

"Tree Hill is like that," Nathan nodded, "But we have snow here." I laughed while he continued, "Why did you decide to move here?"

I shrugged and simply said, "Everybody knows everybody and their business. Plus, my parents move around a lot."

Nathan nodded, "How long are you staying here?"

"I don't know. I think we're staying here for a pretty long time, I don't see us moving anytime soon," I shrugged, "Right now, my parents are just traveling and Lucas and I are at home since it's the school year."

The waitress brought us our food, smiling in amusement that I had chosen the Mac 'n cheese and promised to come back with refills of our pop soon.

We started eating in a comfortable silence and just had simple conversation between chewing. After we had finished dinner and Nathan paid the bill, we walked along the beach.

I held my flip flops in one hand as Nathan and I walked closely together. I looked up at him when he laughed softly, "What are you laughing at?"

"Nothing," He laughed again, "You just looked so… I don't know."

"I look like what?" I stopped walking and made him turn to me.

"I don't know," He smiled again; "I like your hair natural like that. It's kind of puffy, but it suits you."

"Oh thanks," I giggled at him, pulling a hand through my wavy blonde hair, "Make me sound like a cute poodle."

"I didn't say that," He gave me the lop-sided smile; "I like your hair." Nathan raised his hand, placing it on my cheekbone and running it through the side of my hair, and then whispered, "And it's soft."

I leaned into his touch, looking at his eyes. He started leaning towards my lips when I put my head down. Nathan seemed shocked, but recoiled quickly and pulled his hand that was still at the back of my head, tangled in my hair forward so my head would rest on his chest.

"I'm sorry," Nathan mumbled to the top of my head.

I shook my head, "I'm just not ready."

I put my arms around his waist and he put his other arm across my shoulders, hugging me back. I felt him kiss the top of my head softly and pulled away. We started walking back to the road when we started our conversation again.

"I had a nice time tonight," I smiled as we walked side by side on the walkway.

"I did too," Nathan grinned down at me, "Thanks for saying yes."

"Thanks for taking me out," I replied.

Nathan looked questioningly at me, "What do your parents do?"

"They do real estate," I said simply, shrugging, "What does yours do?"

"Well my mom owns the restaurant, and that's basically what she does," Nathan said matter-of-factly, glancing at me with a smirk on her face, "And my dad is a lawyer and he works in the auto-motive business with my Uncle Keith."

I nodded as we reached my front door, "That's pretty cool."

Nathan shrugged and faced me in front of the door, "I guess so. So I'll see you on Monday?" I nodded, and he continued, "And maybe we can do this again, sometime?"

I shrugged and smiled up at him, putting my hand on the doorknob, "Maybe," I opened the door and stepped in, "Thanks again Nathan; I had a good time."

Nathan grinned at me and started walking away, "Like I said, anytime Haley."

I grinned back at him, biting my lip and walking all the way in. I closed the door and put my purse down, unzipping my sweater and walked into the living room, hearing the T.V. play a 'Baby Einstein' disc. Lucas was lying down on the couch with Jacobi on his chest, both fast asleep.

I smiled at the cute moment and walked to them. I shook Lucas gently, trying to wake him up, "Luke, I'm home."

Lucas fluttered his eyes and woke up slowly, fixing himself as best he could with the baby on him, "Yeah? How was it?"

I smiled and took my sleeping daughter into my arms. She stirred a bit, but was still fast asleep, "It was good; I had a really good time."

Lucas sat up, picking up his dishes that were on the coffee table and following me into the kitchen. I grabbed a bottle of water for Lucas and I, threw him one and we both descended up the stairs.

"I'm glad you had a good time," Lucas smiled at me, his eyes heavy with sleep, "But I'm going to bed, I'll see you in the morning."

He gave Jacobi and I a hug and a kiss on the forehead as he turned down the hallway, opening the last door on the left and disappearing behind it. I smiled after him and walking into my own room, placing Cobi into the basinet beside my bed and getting into a quick shower. After getting ready for bed, I climbed in on the side where the basinet was and fell asleep.

--

**_A/N: Hey guys, so i told you, you might be lucky! here's chapter six. tell me what you think! :) (L)_**


	8. Run

**Chapter Seven**

"Hey, Lucas?" I called from the living room, clapping Jacobi's hands together.

"What?" I heard him reply.

"I want to go for a run," I smiled when Cobi grinned at me, "Can you watch her? It's kind of chilly out and I don't want her to get cold."

"Uh…" I could just see he was checking the time, "Sure, I guess."

Luke walked into the living room with a big plate of nachos and a bottle for Jacobi. It was Sunday evening, just a little after seven o'clock and it was starting to get chillier than the August evenings September didn't promise.

He set the plate of carbs down on the table and took Jacobi as I passed her over after I kissed her. I ran up to my room and got on a pair of grey sweatpants and a baby-yellow universal form-fitting t-shirt. I grabbed Lucas' I-Pod and left the house, calling out an 'I'll be home soon'. I jogged to the end of my pathway, turning right and jogging down the street.

As I clicked on Lucas' workout play-list and pressed shuffle, I crossed the intersection, turning left down Gladly Ave. I kept my breathing slow and steady as I kept my head down, listening to some hip-hop song. I turned down another block, hearing a steady thump every three seconds. It kept getting louder and I looked up, trying to see what it was but instead, I got knocked to the ground.

My head hit the pavement as I got the wind knocked out of me, "Can you at least watch where you're going?" I was able to snap out.

I struggled to get up, pulling one of the ear-buds out and looking at the person before me.

"Haley?" I heard the all too familiar sound of his voice.

I stepped back, blushing immediately, "Oh, sorry Nathan."

"No, it's fine," Nathan shook his head, "I wasn't watching where I was going, I should be saying sorry."

"It's fine," I mumbled, trying to smooth the messy bun on top of my head. I noticed the ball between his wrist and hip, "You play basketball?"

"Yeah, practice is starting up soon and I've been on the team since grade nine. Just doing some drills." I nodded at his response, thinking of Lucas. "Want to jog with me?"

I smiled, "Sure."

As we started back up, Nathan bounced the ball at our steady pace, "I wouldn't think of you as a runner."

I scoffed and then smiled, "I started running in elementary school. It kept me in shape, but I had to stop in grade ten for a little bit, but I started again this summer."

"I've been running for as long as I could walk. But I need to run for basketball," Nathan stopped bouncing the ball and held it up at me, then started again, "My dad started teaching me how to play when I could grip a ball," He laughed.

I nodded, trying to keep my breath slow and steady like his, "My brother plays. He was the captain of the junior team at our old school last year."

"You should tell him to try out."

I shrugged, "Maybe."

"You really like that word, don't you?" Nathan laughed.

I laughed too, "Okay, can we rest for a minute. I'm not back into my regular shape yet."

He laughed again and stopped jogging, just walking now, "Sure. Why'd you stop running?"

I shrugged, "My doctor said it wasn't safe for me like it was before. But he said I was fine to do so after."

Nathan looked confused, "What does that mean?"

I laughed softly, "Nothing important to know right now."

His confusion was deeper now, "Okay, if you say so."

My cell started ringing in my pocket after a few minutes of comfortable silence. I pulled it out, flipping it open and pressing the talk button.

"Hello, Lucas?" I said into the receiver, hearing my baby crying; "Is everything okay?"

"Hales, I've tried everything!" Lucas said hurriedly into the phone, trying to shush the baby after he paused, "She won't stop crying!"

"Okay, I'll be right there," I said into the phone, snapping it shut and putting it back into my pocket; "I have to go; it was nice seeing you." I smiled at him and turned around, jogging more briskly than before.

"Why?" He called out to me.

"I just…" I turned around, "My brother needs me. I'll see you tomorrow."

**

MONDAY

"I'm sorry for calling last night," Lucas said as we walked into the schools front doors, "I didn't know all she wanted was her 'Baby Einstein' DVD on."

I laughed, "Like I said a million times before, it's fine. She's my responsibility; if she's crying and you can't get her to stop, don't think twice about calling me. I didn't know I was going to meet up with Nathan, so don't even worry about it."

Lucas shrugged as we reached our lockers and Peyton walked up to us.

"Hey guys," Peyton smiled, leaning on the locker beside mine.

"Hey Peyton," I mirrored her expression, "How was your weekend?"

Peyton was becoming one good friend. She was easy to get along with and didn't question me about the baby. Like I said, she had her own drama to worry about, let alone mine. The only thing she didn't like was that I wasn't telling Nathan about Jacobi, but she didn't bring it up a lot; she understood I needed time and that's what she gave me.

"Mine was boring," She sighed, "Yours?" Then she flashed a knowing smile at me.

"What's that smile about?" I gave her a look.

"Hales, I'll meet up with you at lunch," Lucas replied, giving me a hug, "Same with you Peyton."

"I heard about Friday," She cocked an eyebrow at me, "It's all over the school."

I rolled my eyes, trying to hide the forming smile on my face by turning to take out some binders, "It was nothing; an innocent date."

"That's not what Brooke Davis is saying," She laughed; "Brooke Davis is the gossip queen and Nathan's best friend, as well as mine. Nathan probably told her about the date, and she told everyone else." I shrugged, holding the binders on my hip like I hold Jacobi, Peyton laughed, "And you Cobi's spit on your shoulder."

I glanced down looking at the little white splatter on my left shoulder. I sighed, "She was restless all night," I licked my thumb trying to wipe it off.

"Who was restless all night?" I heard from behind me.

Peyton's eyes flickered to the guy behind me, "Hey Nathan." Peyton looked back at me, raising her eyebrow, "I'll see you at lunch."

I nodded, turning around after shutting my locker, "Good morning."

"So…?" Nathan's eyes were questioning.

I shrugged, "I was talking about a book." We started walking down the hall to our first period.

"You have a secret, Haley James."

I smirked at him as we started up the steps, "Oh you think so?"

"Oh, I know so!" Nathan threw an arm over my shoulders after we took the last stair.

I shrugged, glancing up at him; he glanced down at me, narrowing his eyes slightly and peering into my eyes. I turned my head, blushing deeply as we reached our seats in the classroom. I sat down, pulling my blue shirt down at the back when I felt the air hit the exposed skin and then leaned back.

"Good morning, class!" Mr. Fleming said brightly to the class, sitting on the edge of his desk, "How were you weekends?" Everybody said good and he nodded, "Mine was good as well. Alright, pairs of two!" He waved his hands in the air and gave us a minute.

Nathan touched my back, "Pair?"

I turned around, giving him a small smile and nodding, "Yeah."

"Alright, say hello to your lab partner for the rest of the semester!" Mr. Fleming laughed, clapping his hands together, "Now turn to page 157 and write your predictions on a piece of paper. Once they're down, come to me and I'll give you the equipment."

I turned around, glancing at Nathan who had a huge smile on his face, "What?"

"Nothing," His grin turned into a small smile, "See, I can have secrets too."

The guy beside him rolled his eyes and glanced at me, "He wrote a note and posted it on your back."

I shot Nathan a glare and felt my back, trying to grab the post-it. I retrieved it and read it out-loud, "'Movies Saturday?'" I looked up at him, and tried to hide my smile, "Maybe."

"You really like that word."

--

**_A/N: hey guys, so here's chapter seven! i've got chapter eight &nine finished, so show me some reviews &LOVEEEE and i'll give some to you by tonight! thanks guys. :)(L)_**


	9. Movies

**Chapter Eight**

"Butter on your pop corn, miss?" The cashier inquired, looking at me.

I nodded, "Thank you."

"Do we have to see a chick flick?" Nathan whined like a five year old.

I rolled my eyes, "You were the one who suggested it."

I grabbed our pop corn while Nathan got the candy and pop, following me to the table with the straws and seasoning. I dumped white cheddar on it and Nathan grabbed some straws.

"I know, but I'm rethinking this now," He frowned.

"Nathan, we already bought the tickets; we can't exchange them. Plus, the movie is starting in five minutes; all the other movies, we'd have to wait for over half an hour!" I tried to reason with him as we started walking towards our theatre, "So let's just watch this one."

"Fine," He grumbled and kept pace with me, opening the door and leading me in.

We picked seats in the middle and off to the side. We got situated and he glanced over at me.

"You look really good tonight," Nathan smiled at me.

"Thank you," I smiled at him. I had worn dark jeans that were tattered and had purposely spilt bleach on them, a black quarter-sleeve satin baby-doll and a pair of black UGGS. My jewelry was black and silver and was chunky; "You look good too."

He grinned at me, pretending to dust off his shoulder, "Yeah, it's hard for me not to."

He was wearing a black and white pin-stripe button down, with a white wife-beater underneath, a pair of regular distressed jeans, and white basketball sneakers. I grinned when he laughed at himself.

Lucas had Jacobi tonight for me. I promised to make it up to him and thanked him a million times. I smiled thinking about them and how Lucas made sure he had the 'Baby Einstein' DVD ready in the player already before I left.

"What are you thinking about?" Nathan questioned, looking at my expression as he put his arm on my shoulders, slightly pulling myself to him.

I shrugged, "Nothing really," He raised an eyebrow, opening his mouth to protest before I cut him off, "Lucas actually. I was thinking if he was bored at home."

Nathan thought for a minute, "You could've invited him."

I laughed, cutting him off, "Yeah, like that wouldn't be awkward. Oh, you're funny."

Nathan laughed a little too, "Yeah I guess." He paused for a minute, "You guys are close, aren't you?"

I nodded, smiling, "Like you wouldn't believe. He's been with me through everything; he's my best friend."

"Yeah, that's kind of how I am with Brooke. Our parents have been good friends for over twenty years, and now we're best friends," He nodded understandingly.

"Yeah," I nodded.

The lights dimmed and the previews started. I leaned more closely to Nathan, grabbing some pop corn.

"Oh shoot," I reluctantly moved myself, handing the pop corn over to Nathan.

"What?" Nathan asked, looking around to the people looking at us.

"I forgot the napkins. I don't want butter stains on my pants," I laughed, starting to stand up.

Nathan gently pushed me down, giving me the pop corn and starting to stand up, "I'll get them."

Nathan started down the aisle, glancing back at me over his shoulder and smiling. I smiled back and got comfy in the movie theatre seat. My purse by my feet started vibrating. I raised an eyebrow, and then dug through it after realizing it was my cell phone signaling I received a text message.

I silently laughed as Nathan's name flashed across the screen. I clicked okay and read the text, 'Got the napkins. Nething else?'

I clicked reply, and typed back, 'no, unless you want some Reese's peanut butter cups :D'.

After sending it, I closed my phone, smiling. My phone started vibrating again and I clicked okay to Nathan's reply, 'napkins and Reese's cups. Good?'

I sent him back a smiley and shut my phone, waiting until he came back.

--

**_A/N: Hey guys. so this is more of a filler for later chapters. i just wanted to get the 'haley and nathan budding relationship' in one chapter. but the next chapter is fiiiiillllllleeeeeeedddddd! &hopefully you all will like it. so tell me what you guys think will happen, it gives me some ideas! thanks everyone! :) (L)_**


	10. I've Heard that Before

**Chapter Nine**

It was October and the flu was going around. Lucas was at home sick with a cold but got up to drive me to school. Jacobi also had her three month check-up today at 3:30PM so Lucas was staying at home with her and would come pick me up at lunch so I can get everything ready before hand.

I sighed, closing my locker and leaning against it, looking at Peyton after she asked something, "Sorry, I zoned out. What did you say?"

"I was wondering why you had to leave at lunch."

"Oh, Jacobi has a doctor's appointment and Lucas has a cold. So I'm going home to get everything ready," I nodded, looking at all the students walking to their classes.

Peyton nodded, leaning against the locker, "Sounds fun! Oh and Brooke told me to tell you to tell Lucas," She paused and laughed, "That she will give you Luke's homework at lunch and to tell him to get better 'broody'," she used air quotes and then put her head against the locker, looking at me, "Want to have a girl's night tomorrow? I'm off all weekend and have nothing to do."

I laughed, "Broody? What is that?" I shook my head rolling my eyes then nodded, "Sure, I don't have any other plans."

"Wow," Peyton gave me a fake shocked face, "No date with Nathan?"

"Ha, ha!" I rolled my eyes and then shrugged, "No. He's been acting weird lately."

"Now you get the Nathan I know," She smirked, "He's cute and funny the first couple of weeks, than an ass the next."

I shrugged again, "The last time we went out on a date was two weeks ago. He texts me sometimes and talks to me in class, but that's basically it."

Peyton looked down the hall and then back to me, "I don't know, Hales. I don't know what to say. Maybe you're seeing the Nathan that I know and I really didn't want you to see that side of him."

"I heard my name," Nathan came up to us, smiling. He looked at me, "So, how've you been doing?"

I gave him a hard look, "I don't know; maybe try talking to me once in a while and you might know."

Peyton mumbled something about being late and walked off. I glared at Nathan and started walking towards Biology.

I could hear Nathan coming up to walk beside me as I reached the stairs, "What's that supposed to mean?"

I looked at him, my eyebrow rose, "Are you really asking me that?"

Nathan stopped me as we reached our classroom, "I don't know what I did?"

I sighed as I turned to face him, "I have so much to worry about, Nathan!" Nathan looked confused, "I don't need this. I don't need to wonder if you're going to text me or call me when you say you're going to and then be upset when you don't! I don't need to worry about you pressuring me to kiss you, and then when I say no, you don't talk to me for days!" I swallowed the lump that formed in my throat, as tears filled my eyes, "I don't need the extra drama and I don't need this!" I turned around and started walking away, pulling my cell phone out of my pocket to phone Lucas.

"Haley!" I heard Nathan running towards me, "Haley, just wait!"

I shook my head, flipping my cell phone open and typing in my home number, "I thought you were different, Nathan. I wanted to believe the good things people say about you."

Nathan caught up to me as I reached the stairs, "Haley! I'm sorry! I didn't mean it!"

I rolled my eyes and ran down the stairs mumbling, "I've heard that before."

I looked up at Nathan before I couldn't see him anymore. His face was stressed with confusion and sadness, his hands gripping the railings as he stared down at me. I walked outside, calling home to get Lucas to come and get me. I just really needed to hold my baby in my arms.

--

_**A/N: Hey, so here's the next chapter! send me some love. :) (L) P.S. ohhh, and i've been reading some of your comments, &it was asking about Nathan's secret, i thought you guys would catch on. he stuck a note on her back. that was it, so if you don't understand it, just go read it again, you'll probably understand it! lol thanks guys!**_


	11. Rain

**Chapter Ten**

We just got home from the doctor's and having dinner. Jacobi was healthy as can be; a perfect three month old. I slid the diaper bag off my shoulder as I set Jacobi's car seat on the island in the kitchen. I pulled the elastic out of my hair and shook my head as the blonde curls fell to the middle of my back. I took Jacobi out and wandered into the kitchen with her on my hip and then sat on the leather couch, fixing Jacobi to sit on my lap, facing her uncle who was staring out at the rain falling down.

"Geez, it's really coming down, huh?" Lucas exclaimed, letting the curtain fall and turning to face me, "Want something?" Luke headed towards the kitchen.

"No, I'm okay; thank you though," I smiled up at him and then looked at my daughter.

I laid down on the couch, placing Jacobi beside me and wrapping my arm around her. She put her hand on my forearm and started watching some TV. My eyes fluttered shut as I breathed in the most precious scent ever. Lucas came back in with a sandwich and a can of sprite. He put the plate on the end table next to him, lifted my feet up and sat on the end of the couch where my feet barely touched. He let my feet fall to the edge of his thigh and dug into his sandwich.

My eyes opened back up and I turned slightly to look at him, "Oh, Brooke Davis came up to me today…"

Lucas looked at me with his mouth full, trying to get words out.

"She said you had a chemistry lab today. And I was going to get the homework for you, but I completely forgot about it this morning with everything that happened," I lifted my arm to run my hand through my hair, feeling Jacobi's hand grab onto my other hand, "She said get better broody."

Luke blushed and took a sip of pop, "Really?"

"Luke," I smirked, raising an eyebrow, "What's going on?"

Lucas shrugged, "She's my lab partner." I shot him a look and he elaborated, "She's fun to hang out with."

"Yeah, is that really all?" I smirked at him again.

Lucas shrugged again, rolling his eyes, "Do you know if I made the basketball team?"

"Yeah, he was looking for you today to tell you," I referred to Nathan, turning my eyes back to the colorful splatters that had faces.

Lucas grinned and took another bite, chewed and swallowed before continuing, "Are you going to tell me what happened, Hales?"

Now it was my turn to shrug, "I don't really want to talk about it."

Luke nodded, "Are you just going to ignore him now?"

I shrugged, "No, it would be impossible to ignore him; but, for the time being, yes."

Lucas coughed and then took a swig of his sprite. He shook his head and looked at me, "Hales, I don't know what happened, I wasn't there; but you have to start trusting someone other than me. It'll pay off in the long run."

I looked at the time; 7:15PM, "Peyton is coming over on Friday, just to have a girls night and stuff."

"That's fine; I won't be home," Lucas always understood when I wanted to change the topic and gladly accepted it, unless he really wanted to push my buttons, "Date."

I turned back to him, grinning, "With Brooke?!"

Lucas blushed again, "Maybe."

The doorbell rang, "Can you get it?"

"I'm eating and I'm sick. You go."

I rolled my eyes, getting up and fixing Jacobi to lean further into the couch, putting a pillow in front of her so she wouldn't roll. Another knock on the door and I started towards it.

"I'm coming," I shouted, then turned to Lucas, "Saved by the bell."

I looked into the mirror beside the door, pushing my hair back before I opened the door. There he stood, soaking wet in grey sweatpants and a light blue t-shirt. He breathed out heavily and ran a hand through his dripping hair.

"I had the urge to run and I ended up here," Nathan called out to me over the loud sloshing of the rain hitting the ground.

I gawked at him, "You're soaking wet, and you're going to get sick!"

"Haley, I screwed up…" Nathan shook his head, peering into my wide eyes

I looked behind the door; Lucas smiled at me, silently telling me to go talk to him. I sighed and looked up at the rain. I stepped out, closing the door behind me, automatically feeling the rain seep through my navy blue zip up sweater that hugged my curves and light blue jeans. Nathan stepped back, giving us some space.

"Nathan, I don't know wh-"

Nathan cut me off, stepping back more and threw his hands in the air, "I'm sorry about everything and making you feel that way. I didn't mean for any of that to happen today, I acted like a complete idiot!" Nathan ran his hand through his hair again, glancing up at the dark grey clouds and then looked back at my eyes, "I understand you're not ready and I don't want to pressure you. And I don't know what you're keeping from me, but I don't want you to compare me to whatever happened in your old town!" The rain grew stronger and my hair was completely soaked. I stared up at him, about to say something until he continued, "I screw up a lot… but when I'm with you," Nathan raised his voice, letting me hear him over the loud rain, "I just… when I'm with you, I don't want to be that guy anymore!"

I bit my lip, searching his eyes to see if he was being sincere, "Well then who do you want to be, Nathan?"

"I want to be someone who you're proud of!" He called out louder after pausing for a minute, "I want to be someone who's good enough to be seen with you!"

I sighed, running a hand through my hair, hesitating. I lifted my head to look at him; he had given up on the rain, just leaving his hands limp next to his sides. The rain had completely drenched him, his hair dripping down his face. I took a step next to him and he tensed a little, no doubt wondering what I was going to do.

I craned my neck to see his face completely noticing him staring down at me. I bit my lip slightly, letting my nervousness show. I finally closed to space between us, placing my hands on either side of his face and brought it down to make his lips meet mine.

Nathan hesitated with shock, but then lifted his hands to my hips, pulling me closer. I smiled into the kiss, wrapping my arms around his neck. He pulled away, leaning his forehead to mine.

"Wow," He breathed out, "You've been holding out on me, Haley James." Nathan laughed lightly and slipped his hands around to my back, grabbing tightly and lifted me up, kissing me.

--

**_A/N: heeey! so here's the next chapter. i have the next one typed out so show me some luuvvv &i'll give you the next one, perhaps by tonight? thanks guys. :)(L)_**


	12. Duty Calls

**Chapter Eleven**

"So, he just came over, soaking wet… and you waited that long to kiss him?" Peyton asked amused, stroking Jacobi's hair.

I laughed, eating a strawberry, "No! We just kind of talked and then I kissed him," I blushed, trying to change the subject, "You're really good with her Peyton."

Peyton smiled, glancing down at Cobi who was pleasantly resting on her hip, "Years of practice. When I don't work, I volunteer at an orphanage just outside of town."

I nodded, "That's really cool."

"Yeah, I think it is anyway," Peyton shrugged as Jacobi rested her head on Peyton's shoulder, "So where's Lucas?"

I walked over to the oven, checking the cheesecake we just made, "Out on a date with Brooke," I turned back to her, smirking at her expression; "Oh yeah, that was my expression too."

Peyton laughed, rolling her eyes, "Brooke sees, Brooke Do."

I laughed, "Well she better watch herself, we don't need another one of these running around the house," I nodded to my daughter, leaning on the island and folding my arms.

Peyton laughed too, absently-mindedly swaying her body back and forth. Cobi's eyes fluttered shut and she was asleep in no time. Peyton looked around the kitchen.

"What's with all the cows?" She eyed the figurines above the cupboards and the oven mitts.

I laughed, scratching the back of my neck, "My mom grew up on a farm and has a connection to them. I remember when I was pregnant at our old house, I got up in the middle of the night because I was craving vanilla chip ice cream and when I got down here, I saw one of my mom's new figurine cows on the counter," I laughed, shaking my head at the memory, "And this thing was huge; I 'accidentally' broke it while loading it onto the truck, so we didn't have to bring it here. But anyways, it scared the crap out of me and sent me into labor." I laughed again, "I screamed so loud for Lucas; he came down with my hospital bag, some sweatpants and before I knew it, we were on our way."

Peyton flashed me a small smile, "Were you scared?"

"Like crazy," I shrugged, giving her a lop-sided grin, "But I wouldn't I change it for the world."

"Do you mind if I ask you something?" Peyton bit her lip.

"Yeah, sure?" I walked to the refrigerator, getting out the chocolate milk.

"Jacobi's father…" Peyton started.

I froze and tensed up, turning to face her flushed face, my voice cracking when I answered, "What about him?"

Peyton glanced down at Cobi and then back up at me, "What happened?"

I sighed, taking the chocolate milk out and placing it on the island and took some glasses out. I shrugged and glanced up at her, "There's not much to tell."

"Does he see her?"

"No," I shook my head. "Lucas doesn't really like him."

"And you do?" Peyton continued, trying to read my expression.

I shrugged, "He gave me the reason for my existence, Peyton. I'll always love him."

Peyton paused for a minute, giving me some time to think. But that didn't stop her, "Who is he?"

I licked my lips, sighing a bit, "His name's Chris. He hurt me," I paused, closing my eyes, "Really bad."

"What happened?"

"He cheated on me and I was eight and a half months pregnant," I breathed out in a huff, "Sorry, it's a touchy subject."

"I bet," Peyton walked over to me, giving me a sideways hug, "I'm so sorry."

"It's fine," I hugged her back, pulled back and looked at Cobi, stroking her hair. "Lucas then had me on lockdown; he wouldn't let me out of the house unless he came with me. Even for school he had to reschedule his exams when I wrote mine, so he could watch over me. He didn't want Chris anywhere near me."

Peyton nodded, leaning against the counter, "Lucas is really protective of you, isn't he?"

"He just doesn't want me to get hurt," I shrugged. "Here, I'll lay Jacobi down."

Peyton handed Jacobi over to me and I walked into the living room, carefully placing her into the playpen Lucas had helped me set up before he left. We sat on the couch and drank the chocolate milk I poured for us.

"So who's Chris? Like, how did you know him?" Peyton pushed further.

I shrugged, "We met at camp. It was like this big huge music program and I met him there. He just moved to my old town and we hit it off. We sang a duet together the last night, for this competition thing," I paused, chuckling lightly and then continuing, "'When the Stars Go Blue' was the name of the song. And we won $10,000, of course we split it. Once we got back to the old town, I thought everything would change. I thought he wouldn't pay any attention to me because of all the pretty girls," I breathed out heavily, my eyes starting to water, "It's so cheesy," I laughed at myself.

"Oh Hales," Peyton breathed out, touching my shoulder.

"There's this lyric, in 'When the Stars Go Blue' and it says: Where do you go when you're lonely, I'll follow you. He sang them to me our last night together; so I took him to this rooftop thing. And we started kissing, and everything just got…" I shook my head, then looked up to Peyton, giving her a sad smile, "I don't want to say he pressured me because he didn't. It was just… the things he said, just made me feel like I had to do it."

"I'm…" Peyton stuttered, "I'm sorry Haley. No one should feel like that."

I bit my lip, "Yeah, I guess. But as much as he hurt me… I can't hate him. And it's not just because of Jacobi," I shrugged, "I can't explain it."

"I understand," She nodded. She looked over to Jacobi and then back to me, she seemed kind of hesitant, "I don't want to upset you, Haley. But I really, really think you should tell Nathan."

"I wouldn't know what or how to say it," I shrugged, "I've been putting it off because of that."

"You didn't know what to do when you got pregnant, but now look at you," Peyton gave me a small smile, "You're like the best mom I know. I just think… Hales, he's falling in love with you. And he's going to be hurt, so bad if you don't tell him."

I gave her a confused look, "He's falling in love with me? How do you know?"

Peyton scoffed, "Haley, I dated the guy for a year and he's never said something like that to me. He's never confessed something like that, and he sure as hell would never say he wanted to change for me. Don't be so naïve, Hales. He's falling for the teenage mother."

Like a strange coincidence, Jacobi started crying. I sighed and looked over to her, getting up and mumbling to Peyton, "Duty calls."

--

**_A/N: Hey guyss! so here's chapter eleven. i have the next chapter written, &we're coming close to the end. :O haha, tell me what you guys think! &my other story is called Nathan Scott Must Die; kind of a Tree Hill version of John Tucker Must Die. SO CHECK IT OUTTT. ;) thanks for reading guys. :)(L)_**


	13. An Ordinary Day

**Chapter Twelve**

It was supposed to be an ordinary day.

An everyday Saturday, where Luke and I get up, have breakfast, talk about what we did the night before and then go grocery shopping out of town with the money our parents sent us every week; but I guess God had a different plan for us today.

After Peyton left and we cleaned up, I had a quick shower. I got out and let my hair air dry, wrapping myself in a towel and walking to my room. Luke stopped me on the there.

"Jacobi is being fussy," Luke informed me as he looked me over, noticing I was just in a towel and covered his eyes, I laughed as he continued, "She's in my room with a bottle."

I sighed, running a hand through my damp curly hair, "I think she's getting sick. Maybe we'll stay home, you go."

Luke peeked through his hands, "Are you sure?"

I nodded, "Yeah, I'll just write you the list and you can go. I'll make an appointment with the doctor and I'll give you a call."

"Alright, thanks." Lucas turned around and dropped his hand, "Go get dressed, I'll stay with Cobi until you're done."

"Thanks," I smiled at his back and rolled my eyes at his child-like behavior.

I turned into my room, closing the door and walking over to my closet. I got dressed in a pair of tattered blue jeans and a white lace tank-top with a pink cardigan that had thin white stripes. I got out and walked to Lucas' room, smiling at the scene before me.

Lucas was lying on his back on his carpeted floors and Jacobi sat on top of him bouncing. Lucas was laughing and making playful faces at her; he noticed me looking with a smile on my face and he beamed at me.

"You're so good to her," I smiled at him and walked in his room. Jacobi heard my voice and swung her head around and grinned at me, "… And to me."

I smiled back at my daughter and Lucas just laughed, "You're my family. Of course I'm going to be good." Lucas got up off the floor and had Jacobi in his arms in one swift movement. Lucas used his shirt to wipe off Jacobi's running snot and frowned at her, "I think she is getting sick."

"That's only from her nose," I laughed at him and then frowned, remembering last night, "You should've heard her last night, coughing like crazy." As if on cue, Cobi started coughing and Lucas looked panicked, "She's fine," I grabbed Jacobi from Luke when he held her out, "We'll be downstairs, get ready."

I kissed my daughters temple as we headed downstairs and held her sleeper-clad body close to me. I walked into the living room, placing her in the jolly-jumper and grabbed a notebook and pen and sat on the couch, scratching the items I knew we needed without looking. I turned on Jacobi's 'Baby Einstein' movie and walked into the kitchen, peeking at her one last time before looking into the fridge. I finished the list and left it on the counter for Lucas beside the car keys.

I then grabbed a bowl of cereal and went back into the living room, sitting on the cold leather couch. I ate in silence, watching my daughter and the movie she was so entranced in. Lucas came down and said his goodbyes, kissing Jacobi and I both on the foreheads and left by noon. I was sitting with Jacobi on the couch around one when I had called the doctors and got an appointment for six that evening.

Then the doorbell rang.

Jacobi was being clingy with me and after retrieving her from the jolly jumper, she wouldn't let me put her down. I carried her to the door with me, peeking through the window beside the door. I frowned in confusion and opened the door letting Peyton in. She looked frantic and upset about something. I closed the door and raised an eyebrow at the Peyton I didn't recognize.

"What's going on?" I laughed at her.

"I did a bad thing…" Peyton looked at me with sadness in her eyes, "I'm so sorry."

"What did you do Peyton?"

"I was talking to Rachel…" I closed my eyes slowly, knowing what she was going to say, "It just kind of…"

"Slipped?" I finished for her after she trailed, I opened my eyes and stared at her, "How could you do that?"

"Haley…"

"Peyton, I just said goodbye to you like what, three hours ago?" I walked into the living room with Jacobi still in my arms, "And you just managed to screw everything up in that amount of time?"

"Well it took a much lesser time for you to get pregnant," I turned around and gasped at her, "Sorry, sorry. Impulse, sorry; I was trying to make a joke. I'm really sorry, Haley. I told her not to say anything!"

"It's Rachel, Peyton!" I remembered the backstabbing cheerleader that Brooke was talking about before, "She's going to say something."

Peyton flexed her jaw, "Haley, I'm sorry. I don't know what else to say other than I'm so very sorry. But…"

"But what, Peyton?" I felt my stomach turn.

"It would've come out sooner or later," Peyton said lowly and shrugged, "I'm sorry it's sooner. And I'm sorry that I was the one that let it go," Her voice was quiet and she had sincerity in her eyes, "Haley, I'm so, so sorry."

I just sighed.

It was supposed to be an ordinary day.

--

**_A/N: Hey guys, so here's chapter twelve!! hope you like it. &if you have timeee, go read my other story. Nathan Scott Must Die! Please and thank you. :)(L)_**


	14. Truth

**Chapter Thirteen**

It was Monday. After doing my regular morning routine, I got dressed in a pair of light blue tattered jeans and white long-sleeve AE shirt. I left my naturally wavy hair down and did my make-up very minimal. Lucas got ready after packing Jacobi's bag for me and I dressed Jacobi in a pair of light brown corduroys and a dark brown long-sleeve shirt that had a picture of a butterfly on it. I fluffed her hair up, leaving her curls there and pinning her bangs back with a little butterfly clip. I grabbed my bag and placed Cobi on my hip as I headed downstairs.

Lucas was already down there and warming up a bottle for Cobi. He handed me the formula and smiled at me, grabbing our bags and walking out into the rain.

"Here you go baby," I placed the bottle into her mouth and she ate silently. She looked up at me like I was the only one in the world and I smiled back, "Now, let's see if Nathan will smile at me like that."

I've been trying to get ahold of Nathan all weekend and he won't answer. His mom answered one time after I tried getting him on his house phone and she told me he went away with his father. But he didn't even answer his cell phone. I heard Luke start the car and back it into the garage for Jacobi and I to get in without getting wet.

"Alright, Hales!" I heard Lucas call from the garage, a few seconds later his voice was louder, "Ready to go?"

I nodded and placed the empty bottle on the counter. I slipped on Jacobi's fall jacket and her boots, and then Lucas took her to the car. I pulled on my black UGGS and grabbed the house keys, heading out into the garage and into the car. We dropped Jacobi off at daycare and were on our way to the school.

"Are you okay?" Lucas glanced at me.

I sighed, "I don't know yet."

"Well you'll see him this morning, right?"

"But that's not the point," I shook my head then looked at him, running a hand through my hair, "What if Nathan already knows?"

Luke shrugged, "I don't want to say, 'I told you so' but…"

"I know," I frowned, thinking back to the many times Peyton and Lucas have told me to tell Nathan, "I don't want him to treat me differently."

Luke laughed lightly, "Haley, you have a daughter and you're sixte-"

"Seventeen soon."

"Besides that," Luke rolled his eyes, "It's a shock. I'm just telling you to let Nathan deal with this. He might be mad, but he also might be forgiving."

I sighed as he parked the car. I got out and Lucas came around to my side, handing me my bag and opening the umbrella so we wouldn't get wet. We walked briskly to the entrance and went into the school. Luke closed the umbrella and we started walking towards our lockers. I fixed the strap of my bag and bit my lip, looking around at the people smirking at me. The hallway turned into whispers and stares as Lucas wrapped an arm around my shoulder and whispered that it'll be okay in my ear.

I crossed my arms trying to hide my stomach, suddenly feeling like I was pregnant again in my old school. Luke pulled me closely to his side, keeping his head up and glaring at the people around us. Two people smirked as they walked by us whispering.

Once we reached our lockers, Lucas dropped his arm and started opening his lock. I swallowed and began spinning the dial on mine, grabbing my morning binder and my science textbook. I shut my locker and turned around, waiting for Luke to be done. That's when I saw Nathan.

Someone was talking to him and he seemed amused by whatever the person was talking about. He spotted me and said bye to the spiky blonde boy, who looked at me and smirked, his eyes looking me over. The guy I had recognized was Jake, a guy from my English class, looking back to Nathan, pounding his hand and walked away. Nathan began walking towards me with a smile on his face.

"Hello beautiful!" Nathan grinned as he strutted towards me.

"It doesn't look like he knows," Luke whispered to me before Nathan got there, "You should tell him now."

Nathan reached us and pulled me into a hug, "I missed you," He kissed my forehead as I stood surprised that he didn't hear anything yet. Nathan seemed kind of shocked by my tenseness, but turned to Lucas, with his arm resting over my shoulders, "Oh Luke, coach told me to tell you that practice is tomorrow afternoon."

"Alright," Luke nodded, and then turned to me, "I'm going to go. I'll see you at lunch?"

I nodded back to him and watched as he walked away. I leaned against the locker, placing my hand over Nathan's forearm that was by my temple after he placed his hand beside my head. I looked up and smiled at him. He leaned forward and brushed his lips against mine tenderly, but pulled back and looked at me with questioning eyes.

"Are you okay, Haley?"

My breath got stuck in my throat, "I really need to talk to you, but I don't know how to start."

My voice cracked with emotion and nervousness as Nathan's brow crinkled, "Haley… what's wrong?" The warning bell rang and kids walked by looking at me with stares of disgust, amusement and shock, Nathan noticed, "Tell me."

"We should get to class."

"No," Nathan said sternly, "Not until you tell me what's going on."

I looked down to the ground, "I don't know what to say, I should've told you sooner. I feel so bad."

Nathan looked surprised, "What is it? Just spit it out already."

My mouth moved up and down while I tried to figure out what to say. The final bell rang and no one was in the hallway. Nathan slid his arm down and leaned away from me. My eyes started to fill with water and I looked back up to Nathan.

"I…" I let out a shaky breath as Nathan stared at me intensely, trying to read my mind no doubt, "I didn't want to tell you. I didn't think anything would happen between us, well nothing serious…"

"Haley… you're killing me, what are-"

I stopped him, "I don't want you to be mad at me…"

"Nothing you could possibly say would get me mad at you."

I licked my dry lips and looked back into his eyes that I have tried to avoid, "Nathan… at my old town, I got involved with someone." Nathan narrowed his eyes slightly, but nodded for me to continue, "I gave him everything I had," I was surprised that Nathan understood what I was saying with my voice shaking like it was; "And I got pregnant…" I swallowed, waiting for him to realize what I was saying. Nathan's face crossed with an emotion that I didn't know, so I continued, making sure he knew what I was trying to tell him, "Nathan, I have a baby."

Nathan's eyes filled with confusion and then amusement. Nathan shook his head and raised an eyebrow looking at me, "You're not serious…" Nathan swallowed hard and his face looked desperate, "Haley, tell me you're not serious." I kept quiet, feeling my throat close. Nathan let out a very dry laugh and took a step away from me, "You must be kidding me, Haley…" I shook my head slightly, but enough to let him know I was. He raised his voice, "You've kept this from me? How could you do that?!"

I looked back up at him, tears falling down my face, "You're yellin-"

"You better believe I'm yelling, Haley! You couldn't have told me in the two months we've known eachother? I can't believe you would do this," Nathan took another step back and glared at me. His voice went from angry to laced with betrayal in less than five seconds, "You lied to me."

"I'm sorry!" I whispered and then took a shaky breath in.

Nathan shook his head, taking steps backwards slowly. He stopped once he reached the wall opposite us and raised his hands to rub his face that was beet red, "You didn't tell me something this big. I just can't…"

"Nathan, I'm so sorry!" My breath got caught in my throat as I tried to continue, "I didn't want you treating me different!"

Nathan got angry again, "Haley! You have a ba-" He cut himself off, not saying the word and turned his face away from me, "I don't know what to say…"

He trailed off and I wiped some of my tears off with my hand, "Nathan…"

"No," Nathan brought his hand up to silence me and looked at me again, continuing with a shaky voice, "No."

"Nathan please…" I took a step forward, my voice was desperate.

Nathan looked at me with disgust on his face, his eyes were watery but he wouldn't let the tears fall, "No. Just…" Nathan shook his head again, feeling defeat and stood up straight, "Just stop."

Nathan looked at me and turned away from me, walking away. I watched him go until he turned down the hallway to go up the steps. I let out a sob and wiped my face with my hands. I hiccupped and saw a movement from the hallway near the entry doors. Lucas emerged, sadness all over his face as he started towards me.

I started walking towards him as I began crying again. I saw Lucas' eyes go all over my face and he frowned. I sniffed and ran the rest of the distance where he enveloped me in a tight hug.

--

**_A/N: The Truth comes out. lol. tell me what ya think. check out my other story: Nathan Scott Must Die! :)(L)_**


	15. I've Missed You

**Chapter Fourteen**

Lucas and I decided to go home after my fight with Nathan and to get Jacobi early from daycare. I stayed home for the rest of the week to nurse Jacobi back to health and to avoid the awaiting gossip and glares at school. Luke went to each of my classes, getting my homework and taking it back so I would stay on top of the school work. On Friday, Halloween day, Luke had come home early and gave me my weekend homework. I had cooked us pizza and after laying Jacobi down for a nap, Luke and I sat at the table eating.

"Hales you know I love you right?" Lucas said nervously, finishing the bite he had just taken. I nodded and he continued, picking something off his pizza and throwing it on the plate, "You understand that I need to protect you, right?"

I gave him a confused look and smiled, nodding, "Yeah. What are you getting at Lucas?"

He looked at me for a while before continuing, obviously just summing what he was going to say, "I'm sorry about Nathan."

I shrugged, not thinking about it, "I don't know; I don't want to think about it."

Luke got up from the table, shoved the piece of crust into his mouth and nodded, not looking at me. He grabbed my plate and placed both into the sink, "Go get cleaned up and once Jacobi's awake we'll sit on the patio and start handing out candy."

"Okay you start it's already five; we're going to get little kids soon," I got up from the table and started walking away but then turned back to my brother, "A little later, I'm going to take Jacobi around the block. It's her first Halloween, you know?"

Lucas nodded, "Yup; no problem."

I smiled at him and went upstairs, heading for the bathroom to wash my face. After doing that, I got changed into a pair of tattered tight blue jeans and a white tank top. I ran into Luke's room and got his blue high flyers sweater and pulled it on. It was oversized, but the waistband fit my hips perfectly. I threw my hair into a messy bun while walking to Jacobi's room and opened the door slowly; she was still lying down but she was awake.

I smiled and walked fully into the room, turning the ceiling light on so I could see better, "Hello, my beautiful!" I grinned at my daughter who was sucking on her soother.

She stood up slowly, holding onto the bar and then leaning on it for support, holding her arms open for me. I swooped her up and kissed her temple, hugging her tightly. After changing her diaper, I pulled her baby pink tights on from her costume over the white onesie that would go under her costume. I slipped her baby pink sweater on and then pulled her arms and legs through the pink costume and zipped it up in the back. I grabbed the hat and the wings and headed down to the kitchen. I pulled on her mini pink UGGS that my mother and father had sent and her pink fuzzy mittens. After slipping on my black UGGS, and pinning Cobi's soother to her costume, I grabbed my cell phone and headed out to the front with Lucas.

I sat on the chair Luke got out for us and placed Jacobi on my lap after putting her hat and wings on. Lucas awed at his niece.

"She's the prettiest butterfly I've ever seen."

I grinned at him, "Yeah," Then looked back down to Jacobi who was looking at me, "Momma does know how to pick the perfect costume for her baby."

Luke smiled and leaned over, kissing Jacobi on the forehead. Three kids started walking up the pathway in front of their parents.

"Trick or treat!"

I grinned at the three boys and glanced at their parents who were smiling at their children.

Luke slipped a chocolate bar into their bags, "One for the vampire, very cool; one for the evil bug and one for the mad scientist."

They all said thank you and were on their way. It was starting to get darker and I decided to take Jacobi out before she got too tired. I carried her on my hip, not expecting to go too far and held Cobi's Winnie the Pooh basket in one hand. Many people smiled at her and gave her tons of candy, even though she couldn't eat it yet. I turned down Pleasant Lane and started to get tired, so I decided to do a couple houses and then just go home to help Luke finish up. I went up to the first house, knocking on the door and waiting. I heard a 'coming' from the inside and immediately knew the voice.

I drew a quick breath in, turning around and trying to get down the steps before he opened the door. I was on the second step when the door opened. I bit my lip, closing my eyes and slowly turning around to see the face I've been trying to get away from.

"Haley?"

I looked at him, trying to cover the pain in my face with a nervous, sheepish smile, "Hey Nathan…"

"What are you doing here?"

I adjusted Jacobi on my hip, watching his eyes glance at her, his face falling slightly and then he looked back up at me, "It's Halloween…" I shrugged, "I'm sorry; I didn't know this was your house…" Nathan sighed about to say something when I interrupted him, "I'll go. Sorry."

I started walking again and Jacobi rested her head against my shoulder, sucking on her thumb. I heard footsteps behind me then a hand on my shoulder pulling me back gently.

"Haley, where've you been?" Nathan asked when I turned back to him.

I licked my dry lips, shrugging a bit, "Jacobi's been sick, so I've been home."

Nathan nodded, "Is this... Jacobi?"

I nodded back, biting my lip. Jacobi raised her head and looked at Nathan, smiling and dropped her soother. I looked at Nathan and he was looking back at her, then his eyes flashed between our faces.

"She looks like you."

I gave a small proud smile, "Good thing or bad?

Nathan then looked at my eyes, "Definitely a good thing."

I blushed and looked at Jacobi who then rested her head against my shoulder. Nathan bit his lip and I could feel his eyes burning into me. I began rocking back and forth subconsciously, and soon heard her breath become even.

I looked back up to him and gave him a sad smile, "I'm really sorry I didn't tell you sooner. You don't know how sorry I am."

"I think I know," Nathan nodded, returning my sad smile, "I'm sorry I reacted that way."

I rolled my eyes playfully, "You had every right to react like that, Nathan. Don't say sorry. You were caught off-guard; completely understandable."

Nathan shook his head, looking back down at Jacobi, "I'm still sorry. It must've taken a lot of effort…"

"For what; telling you?"

"No," Nathan shook his head slightly and looked back up at me, honesty flowing through his words, "To raise her by yourself."

I shook my head, "I wasn't by myself; I had Luke beside me the entire time."

"Yeah, but her father isn't in the picture right?" Nathan cocked an eyebrow, an underlying question was mixed in there as well.

I laughed lightly, "No."

"So you were by yourself… in some way."

I shrugged, "I don't like thinking about being alone. No matter what, I'll always have Lucas. And now I'll always have Cobi."

Nathan nodded, "Yeah, I guess."

I looked at the time, 7:08PM. I bit my lip, not wanting to go, "Look, I better go; I need to get this one to bed."

Nathan looked at me and then reluctantly nodded, "Okay." I smiled at him and turned around. I was on the sidewalk when he talked again, "Hey Haley!" I turned around and waited for him to continue, "I'll see you later, right?"

I smiled and nodded, "Yeah. Hey listen, you know," I bit my lip nervously, "You can text or call me, you know just to talk."

Nathan nodded and smiled at me. I gave him one last smile and started to walk away. I was about to turn the corner when my phone started vibrating. I pulled it out, expecting Lucas to call when I noticed it was a text from Nathan.

I smiled and clicked okay to view it, 'I missed you.'

I turned around to see Nathan biting his lip, trying to hide his smile and holding his cell phone in his right hand.

--

**_A/N: Hey guys, so i don't know if i like the ending to this chapter. But it might just be the end to the story. i may do a sequel, so let me know what you think. in the meantime; you can go check out my other story, Nathan Scott Must Die. it'd be greatly appreciated &leave a review telling me how you like it! But thanks for reading, &tell me what you liked about it &if i should do a sequel. thank you, :)(L)_**


	16. author's note very important :

Hey guys, this is just an author's note.

I was thinking about doing a sequel and some of you want it too! So tell me what you guys want to happen and I'll try to make it happen. Also, go check out my other story, Nathan Scott Must Die. It'd be greatly appreciated! Thanks again so much guys, means a lot. :)(L)


End file.
